Batalla perdida
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: A veces es mejor perder.


_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK, yo solo juego con sus personajes._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

Decidí participar con el reto " **Eternos Secundarios** ".

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Batallas perdidas

Estás recargado en el barandal del balcón, observando a cierta chica de cabello corto caminar por el campo nevado, dejando pequeñas huellas tras ella. Quedas hipnotizado por su refinado andar y tu corazón se acelera. Nervioso, juegas con el diminuto paquete plateado que llevas en las manos, y como por arte de magia, la inseguridad se apodera de ti. ¿Le gustará?, ¿será suficiente?, ¿será demasiado?

Recuerdas el momento en que viste ese collar en aquella tienda, y no pudiste más que pensar en ella. Era una cadena plateada que parecía muy delicada, y de ella colgaba una piedra verde brillante en forma de gota, e inmediatamente pensaste en sus ojos.

Ahora ese collar descansa dentro de la cajita que sostienes, y a pesar de saber que es perfecto para ella, te debates entre entregárselo o no. De pronto levantas la mirada, y te encuentras con la suya a lo lejos, te sonríe al instante, y te preguntas si ella sabe que esa es la sonrisa que te persigue en sueños.

—¡Carajo! —exclamas en cuanto ella desaparece.

Te sientes frustrado y ridículo cual adolescente enamoradizo, enojado contigo mismo, e incluso desesperado, porque Merlín sabe que si algún día se encuentran solos en alguna habitación, no dudarás en acorralarla contra la pared y besarla hasta que tus pulmones ardan por no recibir oxígeno.

Pasas la noche pensando en ella, como de costumbre, imaginando las mil maneras en que le entregarías el collar y las reacciones de ella. Por tu cabeza ha pasado el peor de los escenarios, y es tan doloroso que inmediatamente lo desechas, maldiciendo a tu perspicaz imaginación. Decides dejar de atormentarte y te duermes a pocas horas de que el sol aparezca en el cielo.

En la mañana te arreglas rápidamente para subir al gran comedor, donde sabes que ella estará desayunando, rodeada de su ejército de secuaces. Te sientas en tu lugar habitual, a un lado de Daphne Greengrass, y acercas a tu plato el primer alimento que se te atraviesa, clavando la mirada en la mesa.

—Buenos días —te dice Daphne.

—Hola.

—Ah, amanecimos del lado izquierdo de la cama —te dice levantando las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa — Es un día muy especial, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Daphne. Deja de molestar —le contestas, fijando de nuevo tu mirada en el desayuno.

Daphne se levanta de su asiento, coloca sus manos en tus hombros, acercándose a tu oído.

—Si la comida en tu plato dejara de ser tan interesante, notarías que alguien tiene una bella esmeralda colgando de su cuello —susurra.

Sus palabras son detonantes y levantas la mirada al instante para darte cuenta que es verdad. Pansy lleva aquel collar que apareció misteriosamente en su mesa de noche. Y aquel objeto se ve aún más perfecto en ella de lo que imaginabas. Los músculos de tu rostro se tensan, queriendo esbozar una sonrisa, pero haces todo lo que está en tu poder para evitarlo. Te levantas al instante, sabiendo que la máscara que sueles usar caerá en cualquier momento.

No la vuelves a ver en todo el día, pues te pasaste la mañana escondido en tu habitación y la tarde jugando ajedrez con Theodore, hasta que pasada la noche regresas a la sala común, y como si los astros estuvieran a tu favor, te encuentras con ella frente a frente. El momento te parece eterno, tu respiración se congela y tu mente se queda completamente en blanco.

—Hola —te dice.

—Hola —contestas en automático.

De pronto ella te muestra su pequeña sonrisa perfecta y te derrites, cedes y le sonríes también, sintiéndote miserablemente vulnerable. Y lo odias. Odias la manera en que te afecta sin siquiera desearlo, odias a tu estúpido corazón acelerado y odias a la estúpida sonrisa que muestran tus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Pansy —le dices, deseándolo de verdad.

—Gracias —te contesta alegremente —. Creí que lo habías olvidado.

—Jamás podría olvidar tu cumpleaños —admites.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y cierra los ojos. En un segundo sus brazos te rodean y recarga su cabeza en tu pecho, y esa es tu perdición. Estás arruinado. En ese momento la razón se rinde y acepta que estás enamorado, y por alguna extraña razón, te sientes libre, aliviado, feliz. La abrazas y aprietas contra ti, sorprendiéndote de lo pequeña y frágil que es.

Pero el momento acaba, ella se separa y te sonríe de la manera que solo ella puede y se va, dejándote con ganas de más, mucho más. La observas caminar hasta desaparecer por el pasillo de los dormitorios y te dejas caer en el sofá, completamente agotado.

—¿Estás bien? —te pregunta Daphne a tu espalda.

—Déjame en paz, Daphne.

—De acuerdo —te dice indignada, sentándose a tu lado —. ¿Algún día se lo dirás?

La respuesta la tienes al instante. Tratas de reprimirla pero es imposible, así que suspiras aceptando tu derrota.

—Algún día —contestas, levantándote del sofá para irte a la cama, a pasar una noche más en vela pensando en ella.

* * *

N/A: ¿Sorprendidos de que sea un Blansy? Ya sé que no, pero hay que aprovechar las oportunidades de escribir de ellos. Me ha quedado un poco demasiado meloso, pero no pude resistirme. Me disculpo por adelantado si encuentran horrores de ortografía, escribí esto en mis 20 minutos libres.

¡Se aceptan reviews!


End file.
